gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gearspedia:Canon Policy
Canon is everything in a series that is considered official, factual, and confirmed by Word of God (or in our case, Word of Epic Games). Gearspedia is a canon wiki, so keep in mind that narrow category when you edit! What is Canon? Canon is defined as characters, locations, and details that are considered to be genuine (or "official"), and those events, characters, settings, etc. that are considered to have inarguable existence within the fictional universe. Gearspedia operates strictly as a collection of Gears of War canon information. "Official" Gears canon can only be created by developers of the Gears universe. Therefore, any material added to Gearspedia must be official, sanctioned canon that can be from a work created or sanctioned by Gears creators, Epic Games. Better put, [[Gearspedia:What Gearspedia is not|''Gearspedia'' is not a site for fanfiction]]. What are the sources for Gears Canon? Here is a list of sources that (currently) are sources of Gears canon, and thus any material from these sources is content that can and should be added to Gearspedia: Video Games *Gears of War **Gears of War (PC) *Gears of War 2 **Gears of War 2: All Fronts Collection *Gears of War 3 **RAAM's Shadow *Gears of War: Judgment *Gears of War 4 Books *Gears of War: Aspho Fields *Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant *Gears of War: Anvil Gate *Gears of War: Coalition's End *Gears of War: The Slab *Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log *Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty *Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 *The Art of Gears of War *The Art of Gears of War 3 Comics *Gears of War: Hollow *Gears of War: Barren *Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets *Stand-Alone Comic Issues Trailers* *Mad World *Rendezvous Other Media *Gears of War Action Figures *Last Day Soundtracks *Gears of War Soundtrack *Gears of War 2 Soundtrack *Gears of War 3 Soundtrack *Gears of War: Judgment Soundtrack *Gears of War 4 Soundtrack Superior Canon Often times, one source of canon may say something different than other sources. There are many reasons why this may be so; ranging from a typo to a line taken out of context. Therefore, a policy of "superior canon" is in act to make sure that the content of Gearspedia reflects the most accurate canon of the Gears universe. Thus, a "ladder" of canon sources exists, with the sources higher on the ladder having "superior canon" which is considered more "official" than the sources below them. The concept of superior canon is as follows: Current Epic Games Employees are the highest source of Canon. They design, authorize, and sanction every detail about Gears that is revealed to the public. Their statements take the highest authority among Gears canon because, obviously, they created it all. Epic Games Affiliates are just below Epic employees. This group includes companies and people who work on Epic products but are not part of Epic Games. This group includes People Can Fly employees, NECA employees, and Gears novelists like Karen Traviss and Comic writer Joshua Ortega. Gears of War Games are, with certain exceptions, the most elaborate of the Gears works and, as they come directly from the producers of Epic Games, they are the largest creations of the Gears universe. The information in the video games was produced by Epic Games employees directly. This gives them the most credit as canon sources. Gears Books, Soundtracks, and Other Gears Media are below the games as sources of canon for various reasons. Some of this media is presented by Epic Games Affiliates and thus not direct canon from the studio, and some is for promotional purposes or Gears ideas that were released in incomplete development. Epic Games has given great creative license to its affiliates as long as their material falls within basic guidelines, and may not be what Epic itself wanted for the Gears universe. *'Announcement Trailers' are usually considered not to be canon, as details in an announcement trailer are usually a very early draft of the storyline, and do not necessarily contain content that made it into the final game. Thus, Trailers are considered to be canon until the official game is released. Gearspedia Canon The lowest form of Canon, Gearspedia Canon is the result of heated debate among the Gearspedia community to arrive at conclusion and decision on said piece of Gears Universe. Gearspedia Canon is trumped by all other higher Canon unless it is determined that a mistake by Epic Games has been made. Canon Policy